


For the rest of my life

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Road Trips, Stranded, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Idiota!” inveì, passandosi le mani fra i capelli con aria esasperata. “Ti prego dimmi, com’è mai possibile che qualcuno progetti una gita e non si ricordi nemmeno di dover fare benzina?! Sono 180 chilometri, santo cielo! E poi che cosa ci sta a fare la spia, secondo te? Pensavi che fosse lì per decorazione?”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	For the rest of my life

**_~ For the rest of my life ~_ **

Quando Yuya quella mattina l’aveva svegliato, Yuri aveva seriamente preso in considerazione l’idea di ucciderlo.

Era domenica, non dovevano lavorare, e lui aveva già prospettato di dormire almeno fino a mezzogiorno.

Aperti gli occhi e resosi conto del fatto che invece erano ancora solo le nove del mattino, aveva imprecato a mezza bocca, ignorando il proprio fidanzato che gli parlava.

Quando poi gli aveva prestato attenzione e l’altro gli aveva proposto una gita a Shizuoka approfittando del bel tempo, si era lasciato convincere, nonostante la riluttanza ad alzarsi dal letto.

Erano in macchina già da almeno un’ora, e lui non sembrava minimamente aver recuperato il buonumore.

“Oh, andiamo Yuri!” si era lamentato il più grande, voltandosi verso di lui. “Non ti avrei svegliato, davvero, ma c’era una così bella giornata che mi sarebbe sembrato uno spreco passarla in casa a dormire, no? E poi fra un po’ comincerà a fare di nuovo freddo, e non potremo più andare al mare. Possiamo anche andare a casa dai tuoi, l’altro giorno avevi detto che ti sarebbe piaciuto andarci quando avessimo avuto una giornata libera. Cerca di prenderla con lo spirito giusto!” tentò di convincerlo, posandogli una mano sulla gamba ed accarezzandolo delicatamente.

“E tu pensa a tenere gli occhi sulla strada e le mani sul volante” mormorò il più piccolo fra i denti, poggiando la testa contro il finestrino, con espressione ancora assonnata.

Yuya sbuffò, facendo come l’altro gli aveva chiesto e tornando a concentrarsi sulla strada.

“D’accordo, d’accordo. Quando avrai deciso di smettere di avercela con me avvisami allora” bofonchiò, per rimanere poi in silenzio.

Yuri continuava a guardare distrattamente il paesaggio intorno a sé, senza prestarvi troppa attenzione ma cercando invece di farsi tornare il buonumore, deciso a non rovinare la giornata da passare insieme al fidanzato.

Non che gli dispiacesse, tutt’altro. Gli faceva piacere, anzi, che Yuya avesse avuto quel pensiero, che gli andasse di passare la giornata insieme e di non sprecarla in casa.

Doveva solo imporre lo stare sveglio al proprio corpo ed arrendersi al fatto che ormai non poteva più fare molto per continuare a dormire, tutto qui.

Si mise meglio a sedere, allontanandosi dal finestrino e voltandosi verso il fidanzato, quando la macchina fece un piccolo scatto in avanti, prima di emettere un buffo rumore continuo e spegnersi.

Yuya sbarrò gli occhi, mentre Yuri continuava a guardarlo, preoccupato.

“Yuya, che cosa...?” gli chiese, mentre il più grande accostava l’auto, approfittando di un piccolo spiazzo sul ciglio della strada.

“Non lo so, aspetta che scendo a controllare il motore” gli disse, con una nota di panico nella voce, prima di scendere dal mezzo.

Yuri rimase in attesa che gli dicesse che cosa stesse succedendo, temendo sempre di più per le sorti di quella gita man mano che osservava il fidanzato osservare il vano del motore, senza giungere a nessuna conclusione.

“Oh, aspetta... dannazione...” lo sentì bofonchiare, prima di riaprire la portiera e accendere il quadro, dando un colpo sul cruscotto quando si rese conto di cosa ci fosse che non andava.

“Yuya, è quello che penso?” chiese il più piccolo, cercando di mantenere calmo il proprio tono di voce, tenendo a freno l’irritazione.

Il più grande fece una smorfia, annuendo, e allora Chinen scese a sua volta dalla macchina, raggiungendolo e dandogli un colpo sulla spalla.

“Idiota!” inveì, passandosi le mani fra i capelli con aria esasperata. “Ti prego dimmi, com’è mai possibile che qualcuno progetti una gita e non si ricordi nemmeno di dover fare benzina?! Sono 180 chilometri, santo cielo! E poi che cosa ci sta a fare la spia, secondo te? Pensavi che fosse lì per decorazione?” continuò, appoggiandosi contro il cofano e continuando a scuotere la testa, mentre Yuya teneva gli occhi bassi, mortificato.

“Mi dispiace, Yu” mormorò, chiudendo lo sportello e mettendosi poi di fronte a lui, prendendogli le mani fra le sue. “Lo so, sono un idiota, ma non ci ho proprio fatto caso. Ero così emozionato, e... e...” s’interruppe, mordendosi un labbro, incapace di proseguire oltre.

Yuri alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, sospirando.

Forse aveva esagerato, dovette ammettere con se stesso.

Sapeva che le intenzioni di Yuya erano buone, lo erano sempre, e non avrebbe dovuto martirizzarlo per quell’errore, quale che fosse la sua irritazione in quel momento.

Gli lasciò le mani, portandogli le braccia intorno alla vita e poggiandogli la guancia contro il petto, mentre lo accarezzava lentamente.

“Non importa, dai” lo rassicurò. “Ho avuto una reazione esagerata, mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto prendermela con te” gli disse, mettendosi poi in punta di piedi per baciarlo.

“Davvero? Quindi non pensi che io sia un perfetto idiota?” gli chiese l’altro, insicuro.

Yuri scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa.

“Solo ogni tanto” lo prese in giro, dandogli un colpetto sulla guancia e poi lasciandolo andare, cominciando a guardarsi intorno per decidere il da farsi. “Guarda” gli disse, dopo qualche secondo. “Laggiù vedo un’insegna, là dietro quegli alberi. Andiamo, magari hanno un telefono che possiamo usare per chiamare un carro attrezzi” propose, facendo per incamminarsi.

Yuya lo seguì, senza aggiungere altro, e percorsero una cinquantina di metri sul ciglio della strada, prima di arrivare a quello che si scoprì essere un ristorante.

Rimasero entrambi fermi a fissare l’insegna, probabilmente colpiti dalla stessa idea.

“Ci fermiamo a mangiare qualcosa prima di telefonare?” chiese Yuya, cercando di sorridere al più piccolo.

Quest’ultimo annuì, sentendosi all’improvviso stranamente di buonumore.

Voleva rimediare alla sfuriata fattagli poco prima, e non vedeva altro modo che cercare di divertirsi comunque, nonostante l’intoppo.

Entrarono nel locale, chiedendo un tavolo per due e non dovendo attendere troppo prima di essere condotti all’esterno, ad un tavolo che dava sul mare, con un panorama decisamente suggestivo.

“Visto?” disse Yuya dopo che ebbero ordinato da bere alla cameriera. “Non è per forza qualcosa di negativo il fatto che abbiamo finito la benzina. Mi sembra un bel posto questo, no?” gli chiese, alla ricerca di conferme.

Yuri gli sorrise, facendo di sì con la testa e sporgendo il braccio per accarezzare la mano che il più grande aveva poggiato sul tavolo.

“È vero, è bello. Mi piace tanto questo scorcio sul mare, e...” sollevò le spalle, vagamente imbarazzato. “Lo scopo della giornata era passare del tempo insieme, no? E siamo insieme, è questo quello che conta.”

Yuya arrossì lievemente, sorridendogli.

“Sì, non c’è altro che io possa desiderare” mormorò.

Chinen era incerto su cosa rispondere a quella sua dichiarazione, cercando di tenere a bada la piacevole sensazione che esse gli avevano procurato, e fu salvato da un vociare fitto proveniente dall’ingresso del ristorante, prima che questo fosse invaso da persone di tutte le età, vestite in modo elegante.

“Che cosa diavolo...” mormorò Yuya, e a quel punto ricomparve la cameriera, portando loro da bere.

“Ah, scusate. Oggi è in programma un pranzo di nozze, hanno prenotato tutta quell’ala del ristorante. Se vi dà fastidio posso spostarvi ad un tavolo all’interno” propose, con espressione quasi mortificata.

Yuya guardò Yuri scrollando le spalle, cercando conferma nel più piccolo, e poi disse alla cameriera che non era importante, e sarebbero rimasti volentieri lì.

Ordinarono anche da mangiare, e nell’attesa non potevano fare a meno di rivolgere la propria attenzione ai tavoli occupati dagli invitati al matrimonio, attirati dai discorsi e dalle urla dei bambini che correvano nel giardino antistante la sala.

“È bello, vero?” chiese Yuri di punto in bianco, guardando la scena con espressione quasi incantata.

“Cosa?” domandò Yuya, ridacchiando mentre continuava a guardare i bambini che si rincorrevano sull’erba.

“Lo sposo e la sposa. Sembrano davvero felici” continuò Chinen, osservando attentamente l’uomo e la donna seduti al centro del tavolo più grande, che si guardavano come se al mondo non esistesse nessun’altro a parte loro due.

Yuya distolse l’attenzione da tutto il resto, rivolgendola verso il fidanzato, prima di alzarsi e spostare la sedia, in modo tale da essere accanto a lui.

“È vero. Si vede davvero che si amano” commentò, intenerito dall’espressione del più piccolo.

Stava per aggiungere qualcos’altro, quando fu portato loro da mangiare.

Tornato al suo posto, sia lui che il fidanzato passarono a concentrarsi sul cibo, distraendosi solo di tanto in tanto per guardare ancora le tavolate al momento dei discorsi e del taglio della torta.

Finito il pranzo Yuya si alzò in piedi, porgendo una mano a Yuri perché lo seguisse verso il giardino, fermandosi solo quando trovarono una zona più tranquilla, che dava loro la visuale sul mare da un lato e sul resto del prato dall’altro, mentre loro due erano coperti da un grande albero.

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto; Yuri fissava assorto il panorama di fronte a sé, mentre Yuya gli era andato alle spalle, mettendogli le braccia intorno alla vita e stringendolo contro di lui, voltandosi di tanto in tanto per posargli dei leggeri baci sul viso.

Quando sentirono i commensali applaudire si voltarono, in tempo per vedere gli sposi tagliare la torta e poi brindare, guardandosi negli occhi e sorridendosi, prima di darsi un veloce bacio sulle labbra.

A Yuri venne un groppo in gola nel guardarli, e si affrettò a distogliere l’attenzione prima di lasciarsi sopraffare dalle emozioni, ma Yuya parve comunque averlo notato.

“Piccolo, che cosa c’è che non va?” gli chiese, costringendolo a girarsi e passandogli ora le mani dietro la schiena, guardandolo in viso leggermente preoccupato.

“Niente, niente” gli rispose Yuri, sforzandosi di sorridere. “Non c’è niente che non vada, davvero” tentò ancora di convincerlo, accorgendosi di aver fallito quando vide l’espressione dubbiosa sul volto del più grande. Sospirò, alzando le spalle. “Niente, mi sembrano così felici che... sai...” fece una pausa, cercando di mettere in ordine un discorso nella propria mente che non gli sembrasse eccessivamente stupido. “Non è che sia una cosa che pensi normalmente, mi è solo venuta in mente guardandoli. Mi domandavo se anche io e te...”

Si fermò ancora, ma non era necessario che continuasse oltre. Yuya aveva capito di cosa stesse parlando, e non poté fare a meno di sorridere di quel suo totale imbarazzo nell’affrontare un argomento del genere.

“Vuoi sapere se anche io e te un giorno ci sposeremo?” mormorò, passandogli una mano sotto il viso e sollevandolo verso il proprio, rimanendo a pochi centimetri di distanza da lui. Il più piccolo annuì, rosso in viso. “Beh, mi dispiace allora” aggiunse poi, notando l’immediato allarme sul volto di Yuri a queste sue parole.

“Ah... no, ma io non intendevo dire niente, non era una richiesta o chissà cos’altro. Era solo un pensiero che mi era venuto in mente così per caso, io... io non pretendo niente da te, Yuuyan” disse, confusamente, mentre il più grande si doveva sforzare per non scoppiare a ridere.

Lo baciò teneramente sulle labbra, continuando ad accarezzargli il viso.

“Mi dispiace” specificò “che tu abbia detto che non ci pensi spesso. Perché io ci penso invece Yuri, e tanto. E... se tu lo vuoi, quando sarà il momento, voglio davvero sposarti. Ho già deciso di passare il resto della mia vita con te, non vedo perché non dovrei volerlo ufficializzare.”

Quando Yuya finì di parlare, Yuri dovette lottare contro se stesso per reprimere l’istinto che gli diceva di urlare.

Gli buttò invece le braccia intorno al collo, sollevandosi sulle punte dei piedi, sentendo gli occhi inumidirsi e pensando di essere maledettamente stupido per quella reazione, ma non era riuscito ad evitarla.

Era come se fosse stato attaccato da un sogno, da un bellissimo sogno, e ora che ne aveva i dettagli ben chiari in mente non riusciva ad attendere che diventasse realtà.

“Allora?” gli mormorò Takaki in un orecchio, costringendolo a separarsi per guardarlo, interrogativo.

“Allora cosa?”

“Lo vuoi?”

Yuri sospirò, cercando di tenere a bada il ritmo del suo stesso cuore prima di annuire.

“Sì, Yuu” mormorò, emozionato. “Sì che lo voglio.”

Entrambi sopraffatti da quello scambio di promesse, dal pensiero di cosa significassero, rimasero in silenzio a lungo, tornando a fissare il mare di fronte a loro, stretti l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro, persi nei rispettivi pensieri.

Passato del tempo, rientrarono nel ristorante per chiedere di poter chiamare qualcuno per riprendere la macchina, tornando poi a passo lento verso di essa.

“Yuya, sai cosa?” gli disse Yuri una volta tornati allo spiazzo, poggiandosi contro la portiera e guardando il fidanzato, incapace di smettere di sorridere. “Sono proprio felice che tu mi abbia svegliato, stamattina. E sono felice che tu abbia dimenticato di mettere la benzina.”

Il fidanzato gli sorrise, portando una mano al collo, a disagio.

“Oh, dai, mi dispiace, la prossima volta starò più attento...” iniziò nuovamente a scusarsi, ma l’altro lo interruppe, mettendogli un dito davanti alle labbra.

“No. Sono davvero felice, Yuu” mormorò. “Sto con te” aggiunse poi, alzando le spalle come a sottolineare la normalità della cosa.

Takaki annuì, mordendosi un labbro e chinandosi poi su di lui, baciandolo ancora.

“È solo questo quello che conta, per me” lo rassicurò.

Yuri gli sorrise, stringendosi a lui aspettando che li andassero a recuperare con il carro attrezzi.

Era stata una mattinata fuori dal comune, ma d’altro canto non si sarebbe aspettato niente di diverso da Yuya.

Era per questo che lo amava, in fondo. 


End file.
